ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot - Part 1 (Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution)
Series Premiere. "Pilot" is the series premiere of Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution. It is the first episode in the fanon series. Script alien smugglers are running between buildings in a shady part of town, carrying a bag with them. #1 is a Pisciss Volann (Ripjaws' species, Alien #2 looks like a human with a crab-like head, and Alien #3 is the same species as Magister Labrid.] smugglers reach a doorway. #1: This the place? #2: I'm sure of it. (Checks phone) Yup, these are the coordinates the dealer gave us, he should be here. #3: All right, you guys ready? 1 and 2: Yeah. Do it. (Alien #3 kicks down the door. Aliens 1 and 2 pull out their guns and search the place - it's an abandoned building with a relatively empty interior.) #3: Quite a place. Looks like an absolute shithole. #2: Our client's at the rooftop! Move! (The aliens rush up the stairs through the building and reach the door up top.) #1: Here we are. (They open the door and walk out into an empty rooftop. Aliens 2 and 3 look behind themselves to see if their client has arrived.) #1: What the hell? #2: Are you kidding me? We got ditched? (Alien #3 heads over to the edge of the rooftop and looks out to the sky.] #3: Besides the view, I don't see anything. What time did he say he'd be coming? #1: Yeah, we could be early. #2: Nope, we're late. He was supposed to be coming at around 11 PM - it says here: "wait ten more minutes, and leave if I'm still not there." It's nearing 10 by now. #1: Well, he made it sound like there was a possibility of not coming. We can't blame 'em. #2: Yes we can! Have you seen what's in that bag? #1: We weren't supposed to, you idiot! #2: I didn't - I just heard that it was of "high value". #1: Sounds like bullcrap if you ask me. #3: Guys, he's not coming. Didn't you say he had a helicopter? #2: Yes. And he's local. #3: And if what he's saying about the contents of that bag is true, he has no reason not to show up. I say this whole thing was a hoax. #2: Then what do you think we do with the bag? #1: Open it? #2: Oh, what the hell. A lesson learned for the no-show clients, I guess. (Alien 2 unzips the bag - there is a massive assault rifle inside that appears to be very powerful.) #2: (Laughs) Aw, damn! What do we have here? #1: Not so fast, you greedy bastard. #2: There's only one gun in here. #1: Then what are you suggesting? That we fight like little rats for it? #2: The temptation for high value makes anyone opportunistic. #1: Very well said. Makes for great last words, you know? (Alien 1 begins pulling out his gun) #3: WAIT!!! (Aliens 1 and 2 look to their side, as Alien 3 is walking back to them.) #3: We all have money with us right now. We could auction this. #1: Bullshit! On the spot? I'm betting you want that gun too! You can hold it up like a prize and blow our brains out anytime! Hell, you could even use that to get the job done! #3: Not my style. #2: I doubt it. (Alien #3 pulls out his pistol at them) #3: Or it could just not be for sale at all. #2: Ah, yes. That's the spirit. Play by our rules. Very good. Only thing is that your crappy gun probably can't even kill someone, let alone two people with heavier artillery. #3: Good point. (Alien 3 now aims his gun at the bag) #3: We could just all walk out of here with nothing. #1: Not unless one of us shoots you first! #3: I die, one of you pulls a Han Solo on the other, ding ding we have a winner. Great suicide note, I guess. I really can't shoot both of you, can I? #1: Nope. (Alien 1 now aims his gun at Alien 2 instead) #1: Also, two of us can't share one gun. #2: Oh, I see! So if I shoot him #3 first, then you shoot me and walk away! #1: Reverse, Han Solo, buddy. Alien #3 You DON'T shoot first this time around. #3: Well, someone has to make a decision. #2: You know you're gonna die, so I suggest you do. Either way, I'm giving you both three seconds to pull the trigger. Ready? three aliens: THREE! TWO! ONE! (BANG) (BANG) (BANG) (BANG) (The next shot shows Aliens 2 and 3 dead. Alien 1's corpse suddenly falls on the floor in front of the camera.) (A sniper rifle's scope view from a distance watches the three bodies before being lowered - the shooter is a military soldier.) (A military helicopter begins its descent to the rooftop.) 1: (Into radio) Target located, hostiles successfully neutralized. Landing now. (The helicopter slowly lands and five soldiers come rushing out.) 2: (Looks at bag) Target is secure. Commander: Has it been tampered with? 2: Negative, sir. Commander: Grab it and get going! No one's gonna care for these sorry bastards anyway. (Soldiers 1 and 2 take the bag and load it into the helicopter. The commander boards last following a quick scan of the area, and then closes the door.) (The helicopter flies away into the night.) ---- (THEME SONG) ---- (An animated logo of Harangue Nation pops up on TV with "BREAKING NEWS" added to the title.) (A picture of the crime scene is shown with a headline at the bottom: "BREAKING NEWS: 3 dead in shooting) Harangue: Good evening, nation, I'm Will Harangue and we're live at the brutal shooting that took place last night. Harangue: The victims are indeed extraterrestrial - this appears to be the casualty of a multi-faceted gang war - the subject of the theoretical conflict has yet to be determined. Harangue: Or, better yet, judging from the likelihood of a smuggling operation or weapons deal gone terribly wrong, I think that said contraband could have something to do with a particular piece of technology belonging to a particular suspect, who is a frequent subject of matter on Harangue Nation... Harangue: ...and yes, for newcomers to the show, this is indeed Ben Tennyson I am implying. For you regular watchers here, besides thanking you for your dedication to the program, I am acknowledging your familiarity with my strong opposition to the young man's activities, and worse, his justification of his actions coming in the form of celebrity status! What does this tell you, nation? It says that he's poisoned the minds of this good city! Disgusting, isn't it? Harangue: Well, back to you viewers - I am eternally grateful for your support for my cause, and for those of you folks among that crowd who haven't already, I strongly recommend taking part in my campaign to eradicate this lunatic's waves of destruction - I call it "Ben 10: Threat or Menace?" And yes, observe that I am in fact proposing that question to you, nation. You decide! in the distance: Excuse me, Mr. Harangue? Harangue: (turns around) Yes, Captain? Captain: I'm just a bit confused here as to whether this is a news report or just one hell of a promo for whatever campaign you've got going on here. Harangue: Well, I just thought I'd mention it in my report. Captain: What report? Are you sure this is real news you're doing here, and not some excuse to turn your "mentions" into rambling on about your televised street protests? Harangue: Well, uh, that's... not exactly how I'd describe what I do. Oh, and with all due respect, Captain, you do realize this is a bit embarrassing on live television, don't you? Captain: Embarrassing, huh? You should be the one who's embarrassed, for going through all this pain to conjure up your ridiculous conspiracy bull just for a quick paycheck, don't you think? (Harangue glares at him, and looks at his badge: it says "Captain J. Rozum, BPD") Harangue: Rozum... you wouldn't happen to be related to the army colonel down in NASA, would you, Captain? Rozum: I actually happen to be directly related to him. Buddy, I'm his brother. Harangue: Hmm. Rozum: (puts his hand on Harangue's shoulder) (sigh) Look son, I'm not here to try and arrest you, or stop what you're doing - no charges in regards to the former, 1st Amendment violation in doing the latter. All I'm pointing out is that there's a big difference between news and tabloid gossip. Harangue: Uh... Rozum: Ah - wait. Just - just don't get me wrong here, I'm a cop, and being a civil servant I appreciate your ambitions to help the city. My advice? Rely on actual evidence this time and stop falsifying footage of other threats. You could actually get some genuine investigative journalism going. Harangue: (takes Rozum's hand off his shoulder, pats down his suit) Well said, Captain, but I do in fact have some real evidence handy, besides this crime scene, which I plan to make use of. Please know that I am nevertheless dedicated to stopping Tennyson's rampage. Rozum: (exhales) Believe and do what you must, Mr. Harangue, I just sure do hope to God that it doesn't get your ass landed in my car's backseat any day, you understand me? (As he is saying this, Harangue has made his way into his helicopter. It is taking off.) Harangue: (from the helicopter, in a taunting tone) I SURE DO, CAPTAIN! I SURE DO! (Rozum angrily watches the chopper fly away before returning to the scene.) (A Techadon with crablike legs is terrorizing the city, smashing its way through a street.) Civilians: AAAAH!!! HELP!!!! (A car drives up near the intersection the Techadon is heading towards. The car belongs to Ben Tennyson.) Levin: Is that... a Techadon with crab legs? Ben: Well, whatever the hell it is, it's gonna wreck the whole city. Kevin: ...Unless we stop it. Gotcha. Ben: (gets out of car) See, you are getting the hang of this! Tennyson: (from backseat) Wait - why are you unsure if that thing is a Techadon? Ben: Aren't we all unsure at the beginning? (Starts walking towards the robot) Kevin: (looks out window) I... don't follow. Ben: (looks down at Ultimatrix and turns the dial) We know what that thing is once we... (slams dial) Kevin: Once we do what? (sees green flash) (sighs) Damn it. (Gets back into his seat) Kevin: Gwen, you stay here until I go find out what he's up to. Gwen: You know I'm still coming, right? Kevin: (smiles) Yeah. (They get out of the car) (Kevin walks up over to Ben) Kevin: So, how exactly do we know what it is? Swampfire: It's quite simple, actually. (He leaps up at the robot and punches it hard in the face - he is knocked back upon impact with an unimpeded Techadon and lands hard on the ground) Kevin: Techadon? Swampfire: Techadon. (They both laugh as Kevin pulls Swampfire up) (Swampfire looks at the Techadon and sets his aim at the jet thrusters behind its legs) (His hand begins to smoke) Swampfire: Okay, when I say "action", Gwen, you get it's arms, and Kevin, you tear its head off. Kevin: You sure it's that easy? Swampfire: (gets two fireballs ready) Nah, I think it's a bit easier. (He hurls fire at the boosters) (The boosters explode, blowing off the Techadon's legs and immobilizing it (Swampfire throws a few seeds on the ground and they grow into large vines that restrain the Techadon by its torso) Swampfire: Action! (Gwen uses her powers to harness the Techadon's arms, while Kevin absorbs a nearby car, leaps at the Techadon and grabs its head) Kevin: (grunts) It's not coming off! (He yanks harder and the Techadon loses balance - its arms go into a flurry and fire all over the place) Swampfire: Gwen! Bring your hands together! Gwen: I know! (She brings her hands together, yanking the Techadon's arms to aim at each other - they fire and the Techadon is left with its restrained, dysfunctional torso) (Civilians cheer) Ben: (changes back) A job well done, don't you think? Kevin: I think that thing was a prototype - these guys usually don't take any hits at all. Gwen: It's still high time these guys got a taste of their own medicine. Ben: Then a job well done it is. (They high-five each other) (The camera focuses on the Techadon's broken body among a ton of wreckage. The scene switches to the same shot, but on a computer screen.) (The Techadon then vanishes from the photo and is replaced by a picture of Swampfire - Harangue finishes editing the image on Photoshop) (He emails it to his assistant Barry and then phones him) Harangue: Barry, I just sent you a photo - get it on the screens before we start broadcasting. Barry: Got it. Rozum: Honey! It's me! Rozum: (comes over, gives him a hug and kisses him on the cheek) How was work? Rozum: Good. It was just this one case... Rozum: Was it bad? Tell me what happened. Rozum: Not anything too gruesome, it was... two things. One of which I'm allowed to tell you about. Rozum: Fine. Tell me then. Rozum: See, it was enough to get that reporter started off on more of his protesting nonsense. Rozum: Oh, you mean Will Harangue? You told me you'd do something about that! It's upsetting to see that boy get harassed like that, especially to Henry. Rozum: I know. The thing that worries me is that he probably knows he's linking that kid to crimes he didn't commit. I tried telling him nicely but he made it clear he wasn't listening. Rozum: (sigh) You should talk to the child. Rozum: He's gotten himself into too many risks to be a "child" now - I doubt he even cares. But I think Harangue is trying to take matters into his own hands now. Rozum: By matters you mean the law? Well, you are a cop. Rozum: I'll see, honey. (turns on TV) Reporter: Yet another attack - from the mechanized monsters having been identified as "Techadons" - has been stopped by none another than Ben Tennyson, again. (A picture of the Techadon's incapacitated torso is shown.) Reporter: This attack was reported to have been neutralized fairly fast compared to previous attacks from the rather powerful Techadon army - in one past interview Tennyson described his said opponents as "nearly unbreakable." It was- (Channels switch through) Rozum: Let's see what our friend has to say about this... Harangue: Ben Tennyson's carnage once again took its toll in central Bellwood this evening, with a generally populated street in the commercial district having gotten a taste of the wrath of "Ben 10". The commerce, the happy feeling of walking through a richly active part of town - GONE. Just like that. It really shows how ruthless this fugitive can be - I apologize for upsetting victims, but for viewers' curiosity, here are images of the attack: (Harangue's Photoshopped picture of the crime scene without the Techadon is shown) Rozum: Well I'll be damned. That's the same exact picture from the real report. Rozum: The... one with the fallen robot? Rozum: Yes, exactly. It's been modified. Rozum: Oh my god. Rozum: Honey, I have to actually go now - I'll be back in roughly an hour, but this is important. Rozum: Is it about Harangue? Rozum: Unfinished case, can't talk about it. (Rozum gets into his car and drives to the precinct) (Rozum's car pulls up and he gets out, running in) (He head over to his office, opens up his computer, and enters "Ben Tennyson" into the search box) (Several casefiles with his name mentioned show up - Rozum opens up several and prints out pictures) Rozum: Okay, I have you now, you son of a bitch. (Rozum goes to HarangueNation.com and looks at news report videos corresponding to the dates from the crime scenes. The pictures shown match the ones from the actual report.) Rozum: SHIT! (An officer walks in on a nervous Rozum) Officer: Everything all right, Captain? Rozum: Yeah, it's fine. Thanks. Officer: Okay. You- you just looked a bit nervous, that's all. Rozum: (exhales) Well, it's just this one case that's been bugging me, that's all. I'll tell you if I need any help. Officer: Sounds good, thanks. Rozum: Thank you. (Officer leaves) (Alarm rings) (Ben slightly opens his eyes and sees "06-19-14" on the clock, before he sleepily knocks it off the stand. He then suddenly opens his eyes and gets up a little to look at the alarm on the floor.) Ben: (mouths) June nineteenth... (his eyes widen) Ben: OH MY GOD. (A quick montage of Ben opening the shower water while brushing his teeth shirtless, before lunging at the shower, and later getting dressed while walking down the stairs.) Tennyson: Well, this is a first! You woke up early! Ben: Last day of school, Mom! Early start, early finish! (Takes out his watch) Sandra: Uh, Ben? What are you doing? Ben: Mom, you've told me to be efficient before when I'm lazy. And because the last day is practically preparation for a new year, it's gonna be my resolution for 11th grade. (Turns into Swampfire) Sandra: AAH!!!! BEN!! (Swampfire takes out a large plate, and places bread, a frying pan with egg yolks, and an unheated cup of coffee in that sequence.) Sandra: (covers her mouth and nose) Ben! You just took and shower and both of us are about to eat!) Swampfire: Correction: We're about to eat efficiently. (Swampfire slowly casts fire over the three dishes) Sandra: BEN!!!!! (This wakes up Ben's dad Carl, who is still asleep upstairs) (Ben changes back) Ben: Neat, don't you think? (sees his mom's expression) (sigh) Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll make food for you like that tomorrow morning. Deal? (Ben's mom continues to glare until she slowly cracks a smile) Ben: (finishes his food and coffee) That's the spirit. (He hugs his Mom and gives her a kiss on the cheek before running out the door) Sandra: Ben! You forgot your backpack! Ben: No backpack on the last day, Mom! (Gets into his car) Sandra: (Increases in loudness as Ben's car drives away) Have a great day, honey! (She goes back inside, and Carl Tennyson shows up in a bathrobe and a cup of coffee.) Carl: Well, did I miss anything? Julie: (begins leaving house) Bye, Ship! I'll see you soon, okay? Ship: (jumps up happily) Ship! Ship! Julie: Good boy. (Just as she exits her house, Ben's car pulls up and revs loudly) Julie: (grins) What exactly are you doing here? Ben: (lowers window) Well, I'' need to give a ride to a special ''someone on the last day. Julie: We never booked a ride, driver. Ben: Well, "ma'am", I did. I just have to. Julie: Whoever said we play by your rules? You're the driver! Ben: ...With this car. And with that, I wait for (and dare) you to say no. Julie: (Gets in the passenger seat) Just shut up and drive. (Buckles seat belt) (Ben stares at her seat and back to her. She notices this and realizes she's obliged with his request) Ben: ...and I win. My rules it is. (Julie looks at him and slowly smiles - Ben grins back and looks back ahead. He accelerates.) (Ben's car pulls up, and he and Julie run out into the doors. The next shot shows the minute hand on the clock reaching twelve to declare 7:00 AM.) (Ben and his friends have parties in every class.) (Ben watches his friend do moves on the teacher's desk while sipping a smoothie. Gwen and Kevin walk into the classroom.) Ben: Oh, hey guys! Any... purpose you wish to serve at the moment? and Kevin (In unison, very sarcastically) HI. (They both turn around at the same time and walk away) (The next montage of scenes shows Ben getting a bunch of certificates from his teachers and giving a student speech at the end-of-year assembly, finishing it by throwing a bunch of Omnitrix symbol badges at the cheering audience) (Ben runs out of the school and shuts the doors, placing a few bricks in front of them and running to his car) (As he's getting in, Julie, Gwen and Kevin run out into the parking lot through the side door) Ben: (panting) Julie! (pant) (gasp) Get in! I... (pant) I need to save you! Julie: (Runs over to him) Dammit, Ben! Can't you go anywhere with me? Ben: I willingly did this morning. Julie: Fine! Do it again, will you! Ben: Yes, of course. (They get in) Gwen: (yells from a distance) What about us? Ben: You two have a car! Do whatever you want in it, I need to get the hell out of here. Julie: Uh, Ben? (A gigantic storm of students with yearbooks and pens burst through the door's blockade and run towards Ben's car) Ben: Shit. (He begins to back out of the lot) Students: Guys, go! Get in your cars! (Ben drives off and at least a dozen fancy cars follow) Julie: Faster! Ben: I thought you get nauseous. Julie: YOU get nauseous! Now step on it! (MEANWHILE) (Captain Rozum is driving to the school in his police car. He suddenly sees Ben's car speed by, followed by the army in pursuit.) Rozum: Oh, dear lord. (He makes a U-turn and follows them) (In a student's car) Driver: Come on, come on... there's no way in hell he's getting away. Friend: You know, there is next year... Driver: Are you KIDDING ME? (They hear sirens behind them) Friend: Are those the cops? Driver: No shit it's the cops! Aw come on, dude! I actually thought I'd get a signature this year! Friend: What do you think yearbook signing time was for? Driver: I looked all over the place for him! I couldn't find him! (Capt. Rozum's car begins nearing the other vehicles. He gets out his loudspeaker.) Rozum: EVERYONE STOP THEIR CARS RIGHT NOW! I REPEAT, EVERYONE STOP THEIR CARS RIGHT NOW!!! OR ELSE I'M GIVING YOU ALL A TICKET!!! (The cars begin to slow to a halt, though a few remain in pursuit.) (In another car) Cash: You think we should stop? J.T.: It's the freaking cops, you idiot! Hit the brakes! (Cash stops) J.T.: Also, did you really think he was gonna sign your book after our history with him? Cash: Aren't we his friends now? J.T.: Like hell we are. (Meanwhile, Ben's car has stopped.) (Capt. Rozum pulls up next to him.) Rozum: Follow me, son. (He begins driving towards a nearby neighborhood - Ben follows along.) Cash: Holy crap, he's the one getting busted! Not us! J.T.: What, does he want to preserve his tickets? Cash: Don't ask me. (Captain Rozum stops after some distance and gets out on the sidewalk. Ben pulls over.) Julie: What is this about, Ben? Ben: I honestly don't know. Stay here, okay? Julie: Fine. (Ben gets out of his car.) Ben: Something wrong, officer? Rozum: It's Captain, actually. Ben: Oh, my apologies. Well, sorry for speeding, I'm willing to pay any sum of money. Rozum: Son, I'm a police captain. Do you really think I'd come this far to give you a speeding ticket? Ben: Well, I suppose not. What's the issue then, Captain? Rozum: My name. Ben: I beg your pardon? Rozum: (shakes Ben's hand) Captain James Rozum, BPD 10th Precinct. Ben: Wait, so you're- Rozum: Yes, I'm the brother of your Colonel Rozum from NASA. Ben: Well, pleasure to meet you! (Rozum pauses to take an analyzing look at Ben) Ben Something wrong, sir? Rozum: No, it's just that you're nothing at all like I expected. Ben: Well, surprisingly enough, Captain, I've never gotten that one before, so I guess I can say the same about you. (Capt. Rozum smiles) Ben: Well - what's the surprise? My height? Age? Oh, I know: the fact that I have manners? Rozum: (chuckles) You're funny, kid. Well guess what? You would indeed be correct if I were a fan of Will Harangue. Ben: (eyes widen) So that's what we're here to talk about? Rozum: What can you tell me about the man? Ben: Besides the fact that he's actually tried to target me? Mind my language, Captain, but, asshole. Rozum: You're sure right about that one. But wait - he's actually come after you before? Ben: It wasn't too much of a problem, but I figure he caused more property damage than the stuff he puts on TV. It started as a simple scam for motion-capturing me into some video game they were making, but it was really to study my moves to create some robot to attack me, and later frame me. Rozum: Good lord. Ben: This was also quite a while ago and I was fine. No need to worry. Rozum: (Sigh) I wish I could agree. Only problem is that it seems he's back at it. Ben: What? Didn't jail teach him anything? Rozum: It would appear not. Persistent son of a bitch, he is. First he tries and frames you for that shooting that happened two nights ago, and then to cross the line, he edits an image of what was actually your saving of a street! Ben: Wait, he's saying I shot those guys? Rozum: On the roof, yes. And he edited out the broken Techadon or whatever it was and puts a picture of you in that wreckage. Ben: No one's gonna believe him. Most people watch the actual news. Rozum: I can't find any proof to arrest him. Ben: Why? Rozum: I checked this morning - the report of the Techadon thing was erased! Off of all records! Even recordings of the segment! Erased somehow! Ben: There's people all over the globe who watch the show! Surely there should be witnesses! Rozum: I'm gonna need actual evidence. As for that shooting, he thinks it was some smuggling operation over your watch. Ben: WHAT? Rozum: I know how ridiculous it sounds, but it's clearly not the truth. (Rozum gets a text on his phone from another officer. He looks at it and his face goes pale.) Ben: What was it, Captain? Rozum: I... h-have to go. I'll stay in touch, tell you if I've found anything. Ben: I think you already have. (Rozum gets into his car and backs out.) Rozum: Have a great summer, Ben! (He drives off) (Cut to Ben and Julie in their car.) Julie: What did he tell you? Ben: I wasn't in trouble or anything, he was just asking me something about a case. Julie: I saw his face at a text he got. He looked... scared. Ben: Well, we're both out of luck on that one. He's clearly trying to hide something and I don't know what it is. (They reach Julie's house) Ben: Have a good summer, Julie! Julie: You too. (Kisses him on the cheek and goes into her house, where Ship is waiting for her) (Ben drives back home.) (The military soldiers walk into a bunker, where they meet their superior) (They place several recordings and casefiles on his desk.) General: Is that all of it? 1: Affirmative, sir. General: Good. Remember, we can't let anyone get close to Tennyson. Even Harangue. 1: Agreed, sir. General: You two, come with me. (Soldiers 1 and 2 come with him) (The general heads over to the back wall and hits a switch on the wall - a hidden door opens to an elevator) (The general and his two men ride it down) General: Here we are. (They are in a very dimly lit hangar.) (They walk across over to a a fence and open a door there. There is a set of metal stairs they take up to an overhead catwalk.) (They go along the path hugging the back wall - the wall is flat until the end of the path, where there is a door.) (The general heads over to a voice-activated ID scanner.) General: General John Briggs, Bunker ID 0374. Scanner: ID confirmed. Entry authorized. (The door opens and inside is a spacious interrogation room with two doors on either side.) Briggs: From here on, you two are officially the guards for these two doors. This room has no signs of tampering so far, and reports tell me that neither does the room next to it. Your job is to keep it that way. Understood? 1 and 2: (In unison) Yes sir! Briggs: During non-operational hours, you will patrol the catwalks here and make sure that not one SINGLE intruder sets foot inside. Is that clear? 1 and 2: (In unison) SIR YES SIR! Briggs: That begins now. I will keep you informed. (The general walks away and heads down a few stairs, and uses another ID scanner to get through a door.) (Inside is an entrance to the area he was talking about behind the interrogation room. In this hallway is a safe.) (He uses a retinal scanner, this time, to open it. The gun stolen from the smugglers is inside.) Category:Episodes